Dick Dynamo
San Diego, California | music = "Get Well" by Icon For Hire | affiliation = None | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Luchadore/High Flyer/Technical | debut = | winpct=50 | wins=12 | losses=12 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW }} Dick Dynamo (born April 23, 1988 as Richard Dynamo, Jr.) is an openly homosexual American professional e-wrestler that is performing for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Dynamo is best known in other parts of the world by the nickname of one of his previous gimmicks, the Dynamic Dragon. Early life Dick Dynamo is the youngest of three athletic siblings; his older brother (Jake) a professional Mixed Martial Arts fighter, and his sister an Archery coach to Olympic hopefuls. Following in his siblings' footsteps, he was in sports throughout his schooling. Most notably when Dynamo seemingly found his niche in amateur wrestling, competing for his high school for all four years in his weight class. He had helped his school win State his sophomore and junior years. His talent for amateur wrestling did not get unnoticed, as most universities in California were offering scholarships for Dynamo to wrestle on their teams, as well as being told that he would have a talent for professional wrestling. After some crucial thinking, Dynamo concluded not to go to college in order to pursue the world of professional wrestling. This started a rift between him and his older brother, causing the sibling to resent Dynamo as such. After training to use his height and stature to his advantage under a luchador, Dynamo has made appearances for international promotions in Japan and Mexico under the gimmick of the Dynamic Dragon, wearing mostly dragon-themed attire as he seen some moderate success in independent circuit. Though seen as a potential asset for multiple promotions, Dynamo signed a contract with Pro Wrestling ELITE, despite the objection of his family, causing him to be disowned. While in PWE, he competed in his Dynamic Dragon gimmick, and had become a two-time PWE Television Champion, and has proved to be a rising star within the roster. In his first reign as Television Champion, it was revealed (in a very tasteless way) that Dynamo is a homosexual, putting his career at risk. However, after the scandal was revealed, Dick redeemed himself by making jokes at the expense of his rivals, and eventually fighting with a broken nose - wearing a protective face mask while in competition until it healed. He established himself as the first (and only) gay champion within the ranks of Pro Wrestling ELITE. Career Rookie Year and the Hardcore Degenerates Dynamo made his LPW debut on the Insane Asylum telecast under the heroic 'Black and Blue Blur' gimmick, defeating Dante Odiah and Sam Carter in a Dark Match. Later that night, he was revealed as the newest member of Revelations by member Joe Michaels. At Altered Reality V, Dynamo helped to represent Insanity against Team Pyromania in the lower card Elimination tag team match in a losing effort, being eliminated by Ian Oberon. Dynamo was drafted to Pyromania as part of the LPW Draft at Homecoming, being the 33rd Draft pick. In the first Pyromania show since the draft, Dynamo and MC Steel joined forces as Project Sober to defeat The Prophecy of Violence in a "Double-Edged Sword" tag team match, advancing in the Phoenix Cup tournament. After Pyromania 17.1, the name of his tag team's was changed to The Hardcore Degenerates after MC Steel fell out of the Straight Edge lifestyle. In the second round of Pyromania's Phoenix Cup tournament, Dynamo was eliminated after getting hit by Sean Jensen, whom cost him a chance to remain in the tournament. Though both Hardcore Degenerates were eliminated from the tournament, it didn't stop them from interfering in the Undisputed Tag Team title match, both taking out the Prophecy of Violence members Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone during the match. In the process of the attack, Dynamo hit Pleasant with a Dragon Meteor Press at ringside. After that, Dynamo was originally billed to fight against Pleasant, only to be changed by Pyro General Manager Drew Michaels for them to team up against The Wisemen, only to lose by Disqualification after Stone and Steel interfered. The Prophecy of Violence :See also: The Prophecy of Violence At One Way Ticket, the Hardcore Degenerates beat The Prophecy of Violence in a Tornado Tag Team match after Pleasant turned on Stone. After Dynamo and Steel became number one contenders to the Tag Titles, Sean Jensen came out to announce that both the Dynamic Dragon and High King of Hardcore have joined PoV, effectively ejecting Stone from the stable. Since then, including feuding with Australis; the Prophets entered the Master of the Asylum tournament with he and a fellow prophet in Pleasant being eliminated after the second round. After losing a handicap match to attack X, Dynamo made his televised singles debut at Pyro 18.3, where he had beaten Sheepster by making him tap out to the Dragon Trap, and with Matt Clark and Pleasant, were instrumental in helping Jensen win the vacant Western States Heritage title. Continuing on his success, Dynamo defeated Ryan James in a No Holds Barred match following a Dragon Twister. He then was able to hit the Hardcore Headache with Clark on Krossbones in a six-man tag match against Australis at Sacrificial Creed, but at The Madness, Dick and Clark lost their title shot against The Wisemen in an Escape From Hell Match, with X retrieving the titles. Later, Sean Jensen ended his leadership of the Prophets in favor of the Apocalypse, and was instrumental in dumping Dynamo and Clark from fifteen feet up on the cage structure in caskets. Speaking Up; Innovator of Insurrection When challenging Sean Jensen to a match, the Wisemen made a match pitting Dynamo against Ryan James for Pyro 19.1, using a clause in the LPW Constitution that allows reigning champions to book matches when authority figures are absent. After beating down Jensen before his match with the help of James, and having a falling-out with a disillusioned Matt Clark, Dynamo lost to James after the Deal With It! was countered by the Freedom Fall. At 19.2, Dynamo called out Matt Clark's attacker, Christian Parkes and countered a Goodbye Goodnight finisher with the Deal With It!, showing that Dynamo won't let Parkes' greed go unpunished. In the aftermath of 19.2, a bit of backstage turmoil over an accepted challenge Dynamo made to Solomon Idol gone awry, as LPW President and interim Pyro GM Damion Kross couldn't keep Dynamo silent over the injustice. As punishment, Dynamo was made the third competitor in the Western States Heritage Contenders Match, pinning both Ryan James and Jeff Watson to meet the conditions of his victory. Still not staying quiet over the injustice, Dynamo was put into a match at All-Stars against Nigel Vanderbilt with his title shot on the line. After losing the Redemption match on Vertigo Dick won that match, causing Vanderbilt to get fired from LPW. Feud with Christian Parkes; Uncertain Future The Redemption Rumble was a different story, Dick was instrumental in Mr. Golden's elimination of Sean Jensen. And got eliminated at the hands of Parkes. Instead of staying down Dick re-entered the Rumble illegally, and eliminated Parkes, capitalizing on the rookie with a Dragon Meteor Press to the outside. Prior to the match, it was announced that Dynamo will face Styxx at Pyro 20.1 with the Western States Heritage Championship on the line. He lost the title match after being clocked in the head by Parkes' Immortal Cup, escalating the animosity between the two. Under orders of Kross, a No-Contact Rule was placed by the 'new GM' (later revealed to be Christian G. Smitten until Cynical's takeover of Pyro) until LPW Blistering Inferno. Under "Pick Your Poison" stipulations, Dynamo competed at pYro 20.2 against Mr. Golden (Parkes' choice opponent), in a losing effort after guest commentating Parkes' match against Styxx (Dynamo's choice opponent). At 20.3, under the orders of Cynical, Dynamo and Parkes teamed up for a tag team match against Altered State's Ozzy Crerar and Paul Brooks. Also announced for that inter-promotional match was going to be an Immortal's Cup defense. The pYro team won after Dynamo hit an impressive Springboard Senton/Moonsault combo, only for Parkes to get the pin through a phantom pin. It was after the match that the match against Parkes at Blistering Inferno will be a Kiss My Ass Match. At the event, Dynamo defeated Parkes, forcing Parkes to kiss his ass with help from The Mighty Dyno Might, thus ending the feud. This night also marked the expiration of Dynamo's original contract. Dick's future with the company was left uncertain when Dick caught wind that he was going to compete in the undercard elimination tag team match at Altered Reality 6, representing pYromania, and under Mr. Golden's captaincy. Altered Reality 6 and Insanity After signing a new contract with Lords of Pain Wrestling, Dick Dynamo competed in the Undercard Tag Team Elimination Tables Match at Altered Reality, eliminating Pope Fred with a Dragon Meteor Press through the table. He was soon after eliminated by Phantom Lord after Golden and Parkes refused to tag in Dynamo, and the Mighty Dyno Might was prevented from tagging in. Afterwards, pYro GM cYnical was not happy with their team losing the match, with the g()d of LPW remarking to Dynamo that Kross may have been 'right all along' about him. Though he was unable to make an appearance at Homecoming, Double D was drafted back to the Insanity brand in the 22nd pick. He was then placed into a match at Insanity LIVE from St. Cloud, where he is to face newly-crowned US Champion Damien Blaze in a Submission Exhibition Match for his first bout on the Insanity brand since his debut. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Media Barrage'' (Springboard senton bomb followed into a pinning springboard moonsault) 2012-present **''Dragon Meteor Press'' (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press from the top turnbuckle; can be used in its regular variation from tops of other high places) **''Dragon Trap'' (Modified Gogoplata submission hold) **''Deal With It!'' (Rolling Cutter; either followed by a jackknife pin, or another finisher) 2011-present **''Dragon Twister'' (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault to a fallen opponent in the corner) 2010-2011 *'Favorite moves' **''619/'Getsuga Tenshō' (Tiger Feint Kick) **Aero-Dynamics'' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebound corkscrew senton on a standing opponent) **''Dragon's Backlash'' (Double jump into a roundhouse kick to the opponent's head) **''Blur-icanrana'' (Springboard hurricanrana pin) **''Dragon Pounce'' (Corner slingshot splash) **''Death by Dragon II'' (Pele Kick) 2012-present **''Media Crash'' (Swinging Corner Clothesline) 2012-present **''Death by Dragon'' (Superkick) 2010-2012 **Backflip Inverted DDT **Tornado DDT **Bite of the Dragon **Around-the-World Headscissors Takedown **Dragonrana **Dragon Suplex **Dragon Screw Legwhip **Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter *'Will' **Show respect for those who deserve it. **Speak up when someone isn't keeping true to their word. **Respect the lifestyles of others, especially those whom wear a mask. **Fight under hardcore stipulations to end a feud. **Stand strong in his beliefs and values. **Confront those who attack his comrades. *'Won't' **Tap out when locked in a submission; he would rather pass out than tap out. **Let people (even authority figures) keep him down in the muck. **Attack other wrestlers, unless provoked. **Allow someone to back down from a challenge they already accepted from him. **Give up on his endeavor to rise to the top of the ranks. **Stray from his Straight Edge lifestyle. *'Nicknames' **'The Media Frenzy' **'Double D' **'Dynamic Dragon' Worldwide **(The) Black and Blue Blur **Innovator of Insurrection *'Theme Music' **''"It's My Life" by Bon Jovi'' (used from debut at Insane Asylum to Honor Roll) **''"Innuendo" by Queen'' (used from Pyro 17.3 to Insanity: GOLD) **''"Thank You For The Venom" by My Chemical Romance'' (used with Project Sober at Pyromania 17.1; used for singles from Pyro18.3 to 19.1) **''"Make A Move" by Icon For Hire'' (used from Pyro 19.2-LPW Homecoming (2012)) **''"Get Well"'' by Icon For Hire (used from Insanity LIVE from St. Cloud-current) **''"Hang 'em High" by Dropkick Murphys'' (used with The Prophecy of Violence) **''"Holiday" by Green Day'' (used with The Hardcore Degenerates) *'Entrance information' **"Make a Move" by Icon For Hire blasts through the arena, and as if on cue with the music, Dick Dynamo walks out to a decent amount of cheers. Once Double D reached the ramp, he made the Straight Edge pose, then shouted out a battle cry with his arms outstretched to trigger blue and dark purple pyros that blasts until Dick hit his crotch chop! As the smoke started to settle, Dick walked down the ramp to ringside, giving high-fives to his fans on his way to the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling ELITE' **PWE Television Championship (2 times; last) *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Apex 25 ranked him #24 (December 2010) with MC Steel as Project Sober **Apex 25 ranked him #24 (March 2011) with MC Steel as The Hardcore Degenerates **Apex 25 ranked him #25 (April 2011) with MC Steel as The Hardcore Degenerates **Nominated for 2010 Rookie of the Year **Nominated for 2011 Most Improved of the Year **Nominated for 2011 Trash Talker of the Year Match history See also *Dick Dynamo gallery External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni